


Don/Judy one-shots

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, To me Judy is 22 and Don is 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: 1-what I think would happen if Penny found out her sister and Don were a thing & if John overheard. And how John would threaten Don.2-calming eachother down and if Judy had to treat Dons injury and he was not having it3-if Judy accidentally got high4-its fall/autumn. Judy and Don met once before space if either of them remember it5-resolution to 4





	1. Chapter 1

Penny looked at her nonchalantly. "You ever wonder what its like to kiss someone..?

Judy asked "I thought u kissed Vijay when we were on the other planet?"   
"ya I meant for you because you've never kissed anyone. I could tell you what it's like"

Judy scoffed " thanks but i dont need advice on that from my kid sister"

Penny pointed "ha! Deflection!I knew it!"

Judys eyes widened "Penny what are you talking about.?"

Penny winced "ok I know we're not supposed to trust her because shes evil and crazy, obviously, but Dr Smith said you and Don were making out in our supply closet......which please tell me is not true, there are so many better places to do it"  
She trailed off in a very Penny disgusted look. 

Judy sighed "there was no "doing it", we just kissed"  
"So it's true!!"

Judy wiped her eyes with her palms They started arguing why Judy didn't tell her..

...pan to Mr Robinson standing outside the wall listening, shocked expression which for him is just raised eyebrows 

-  
He went to and told Maureen.

Later, he and Don were sat in the main room, playing cards at the table. "Its your turn" Don said. But John didn't move. 

"You know I love my children" he stated staring into his soul.

"...mhm" Don was afraid.

"Like Judy she;s so strong so fearless....-leans forward a bit-but not inside. Her heart is fragile."

Don gulped. " What abt penny and wills theyve been through a lot too"  
"No. Just Judy's" he stared at him a bit longer then got up and walked away.

 

(:


	2. Imagines

Judy and penny r getting in a physical fight & wills trying to hold penny back & Don just picks Judy up, seething ball of rage.   
He calms her down in their room by locking her in between his legs while he patts her head & rubs circles on her stomach going “it's ok". Just a bit ok a lot afraid of her slapping him. Also trying not to laugh. From seething ball of huffing rage she melts into blushing & is out of words when hes done. 

Or Dons getting into a fight or something and all Judy has to do is yell “Don!” And he stops a bit. “come here" she says gently, hugging him, holds his face on her hands, thumbs on his temples. She signals him to breathe. “ok?” He sighs “ok" 

 

If it were the first time they kissed:  
Don clearly getting very injured and trying to ignore it, bleeding and still reminding her it's fine, hes a badass.   
Judy dragging him back to the tent trying to treat it and be like "just calm down"  
and he's like "excuse you i am calm im just letting you treat it so you stop worrying about it"   
And her being like "ok I'm gonna put the alchohol/whatever on now it's gonna hurt."   
and he's like "psh whatever you broke my nose once it can't be worse"   
But she can see he's fidgeting and nervous.  
"...I'm gonna count to 3 you can hold my hand"   
He takes it. "1..." "actually do we really need to do this?"   
"2..." "it can heal on it's own"   
"3"   
Clenches her hand like he's giving birth   
"FUCKING HELL JUDY" he screams. 

She wraps the bandage around it and sighs "your welcome"  
He stares at her in disbelief.   
She goes over to her kit and gets some medicine then stands by him. It looks like it's stopped stinging and he's just tired.   
Hands him the bottle   
"i don't have lollipops but um" she leans down and kisses his cheek.   
He completely forgets about the pain. 

Bonus: they don't talk about it but the next day he comes to the medic tent like with a cloth wrapped around his hand "Debbie bit me" then  
"I got stabbed by a tree" and  
"I tripped on the way here"  
And eventually "there's something wrong with my heart. I think you stole it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy accidentally gets high and things get weird

She's Judy. Brilliant. Responsible one. Became a doctor at 18.  
How she managed to eat the wrong berries and become unbelievably high is a mystery to us all.  
Or, as Don suspects, some pipes leaked a certain halucinagenic gas outside of their Jupiter while she was working, which is why she is now talking to her stethoscope.

As he was on the other side of the camp he wouldn't have known it until she stumbled into his tent demanding

"You. Come here. I've got-giggles almost evily-plans for you"  
Seeing as he didn't know her that well but he did know high people and now, aliens possessing people well, he hoped the first option was the case. Also this would be entertaining.

"I have to say doc I'm pretty flattered you've come to me on your first trip" "ha what are you talking about?" They stopped at her medic tent.  
He held a hand on her shoulder and looked to see if her pupils changed "Whatever you're on idk how you got it, I haven't been able to even sell the stuff since-"

She sighed loudly interrupting him "I get it you're a badass laws and morals don't apply to you-she got into his face snapping wide eyed-cool"  
He tilted his head back insulted but mostly amused at this change.  
She sat down on a chair and looked to be trying to get something together. He checked over all the bottles there wasn't any addictive things like morphine out.  
He looked at her confused "Judy what were you doing before you went in my tent?"  
"What I always do Don, preparing to save people's lives so in case I get another chance, I don't screw up and kill the guy"

"You didn't kill anyone" "I didn't save him" "it wasn't your fault. Victor is a royal douche canoe"  
she laughed at that happier  
"You're funny" he smiled "mhm so uh what plans do you have for me?"  
Her eyes widened again and stood up, pointed a finger at him  
"Right."  
She lead him over to a patch on the ground nearer the Jupiter. She had a little experiment set up with a plant labeled earth and one here and some eye droppers.  
She tried explaining she had discovered a way to heal wounds using some thing or some other but Don was distracted by the bump in the tarmac of the ship close to the ground where nothing should be but air.  
He went over and pulled it up and yep, a pipe had opened up and fallen out seeping into, he guessed, Judy's brain.

He quickly went back to her and put an arm over her shoulder  
"We have to go" "What but I didn't even show you" "there's gas leaking Judy it's messing you up" she looked around then at her experiment "but" "come on" she got angry  
He knew they had to go and he had to cover it. "You're gonna hate me for this" he sighed

"...I don't hate you" she said but he couldn't hear it as he was picking her up 1 arm under her knees and 1 her back.  
"Ohh I hate you!" She yelled  
" Ya ya I know, saving your life"

He ran to Where he knew her parents were helping build something and explained the situation. He and a team went over to stop the leak.

Half an hour later Judy was still loopy but more in a calm sedated state.

She was sitting in another Jupiter's hospital room staring at her hands. He came in the opened door and knocked on it.  
"...what's up doc?"  
She laughed. He came to the foot of the bed.  
"You were right about the leak. Mom said I should be back to a regular state in half an hour" he nodded  
"Thanks by the way, for saving me" she said it so simply and calmly he was surprised.  
"Um ya. Ofcourse...do you uh remember anything from the trip? You told me you were working on some healing thing"

She laughed holding her head "Ya whatever I did I don't think it's as nearly as brilliant as I thought...I'm pretty sure I just put sugar in those plants haha"  
He didn't know whether he should bring up what she said about having a plan for him. She never got to explain how he would help with the experiment but it was pointless now, and he wasn't completely sure she needed him for it to begin with..

He was visibly conflicted.  
"Oh man. I did didn't i?" She asks "what?"  
"I burst into your tent didn't I. I remember now gah" she covered her eyes. He chuckled relieved  
"Ya you did but don't worry about it"  
She nodded "I'm sorry I don't even remember why"  
"Well you came to the right mechanic" he smiled for her sake

"Ya. Thank you again, the whole camp could have got infected"  
"Oh you know, just another day for a hero" he said stroking his beard and making a voice.  
"Mhm. My badass princess hero"  
He looked at her. Her? Hero. She just smiled at him.

This was so weird.


	4. It's fall my dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!   
> It's October woot woot 
> 
> Hope everyone is well 
> 
> So I'm thinking Judy the family and Don are on earth before the series. The Robinsons are playing in the leaves at the local park and Don is walking by broodingly ofc but helps Judy ofc.

Judy laughed watching her brother and sister attack eachother with leaves. 

She was baby sitting on her time off from college, as usual so she was trying to make some fun memories for the two. Initially Penny scoffed at the idea, reminding her 20 year old (yes I'm making her 20) sister that she is 15 and thus far too old for such things. 

That eventually faded as Judy threw a handfall of wet orange leaves at her already orange hair. 

Now Will and Penny were creating a modest hill out of them while giggling. 

Judy leaned against a tree, taking a break from the exercise. Running was much more her speed. 

 

All was peaceful until she heard some people yelling ahead of them.   
"Stay together I'll be right back" she told them, grasping her purse with its medical kit in case she would need it. 

Meanwhile another man, Don West was tiredly treading down the gravel trail by the grass, hands in his pockets and teeth almost chattering. He hated the cold. He didn't even know why he was here. Get outside, they said, exercise, get to know yourself. Great ideas for the 12 step AA meetings he was attending. But not fun for him. 

He thought he probably shouldn't be alone right now but this was a kids park. He wouldn't do anything stupid. 

 

He heard the people yelling too. 

Was that? Oh shit. One of the rabid animals infected from the most recent poison leak was running into the park. 

Dumb people, he thought, just standing there. There was 1 woman he noticed, curly dark hair, light copper skin and curious eyes. She was kinda cute he thought. 

Oh hell no. There was a group of kids, albeit dumb, he thought kids, playing in a leaf pile completely unaware of the animal as it suddenly increased speed tenfold and sprinted towards them. 

This wasn't like him. If you asked him why he did it he couldn't tell you. 

But he ran in front of them, blocking them as the animal pounced. 

Penny and Will were surprised but grateful for this stranger and ducked under him. 

"No!" The woman yelled running to them

But no one was hurt. The rabid animal simply walked off of Dons back and jumped into the leaf pile. It thrashed about wagging it's tail. 

"What the fuck?"Don asked. They all walked away slowly giving the leaf pile to it. 

 

"Ohmygod are you guys ok?"Judy asked panting   
They nodded

She looked to Don now standing up.   
"Thank you so much! If that had been...thank you"

He regained his no care attitude "yeah. Well. Glad it didn't kill anyone. So..." He started to walk away 

"..Wait!" Judy said

He turned around

"What's your name?" She asked

He smiled slightly   
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure this is the last time we will ever see eachother"then smiled a bit rudely and walked away. 

 

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating 3 months after I said I would... //:

\-----------  
Penny remembered Don since she first saw him. She remembered him saving her and her siblings. 

But she didn't think anytime was a good time to bring it up. Neither he nor Judy seemed to remember too. 

 

But now, as they were stuck together on the ship hurdling into God knows where, and Don was leaning against the wall trying not to look at Judy who seemed stressed out enough bandaging her young brother. 

 

After Will left Penny went to Judy and held her shoulder. 

Judy was surprised to see who it was. 

"Hey..you ok?"Judy asked 

Penny laughed "yea. I think you should know something" 

She led her to the hallway and whispered

 

"I think you can trust Don" penny started

Judy's eyes looked around without her head moving

"Uh..I do..what are you..?"

"You really don't remember him" Penny deduced 

"Penny, what.."

 

"He was the guy. In the park that saved us..? When the rabid dog from the lab attacked but it just wanted to play in the leaves. He was willing to die for us then and he didnt even know you."

 

Judy remembered

"..ohmygod" she breathed 

"It feels so long ago" 

"Well 2 years and an exploration to space later yea" penny replied 

 

"I can't believe I didnt remember" 

Penny shrugged "i just thought you should know. You gonna tell him? I doubt he remembers either"

Judy looked into the mainroom with her family and Don. She examined him. He looked, obviously, more alert than he did back then. But he was just, different. 

He caught her staring at him and his face was now frozen too. He raised eyebrows and mouthed "judy?" 

Penny just pushed her elder sister out of the hallway. 

 

Judy sighed and went to him. 

"Everything ok there princess?" He laughed uncomfortable 

 

"It was you" she stated

He shifted off the wall as if ready to run and showed her his palms

"Hey, I did a lot of things in the past so whatever it is.."

"No. You saved us. That day in the park Don. It was you"

He stayed still thinking back 

"No" he muttered 

She nodded 

He crossed his arms sighing "wow"

 

Judy joined him leaning against the wall. 

He allowed himself to look at her as she stared at him. 

A small smile crossed her face 

"Thank you." She said and held his shoulder. 

 

He smiled to. "Well now you know saving the day isn't something I just do for you"

 

She let go of his shoulder and nodded 

"You're a softy Don West" and walked way before he could argue. 


End file.
